Naruto: Demon Hunter
by SeantheVoidSword
Summary: Inspired by Naruto May Cry by ZackTheBloody. Virgil, in order to repent for his sins, is told by the gods to help train Naruto to become a Demon Hunter. Demons, Gods, and the worst of the worst Fan Girls will stand in his way. Will he survive look and see
1. Chapter 0

**Hey all Names Sean! Right so I've been on a long time, while i didn't have a page till a while ago this is a story i had in my head for a while (how long? to long.) anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Jump Comics and Kishimoto, DMC and Virgil are owned by Capcome and WHY ISN'T VIRGIL IN MvC3!  
**

**Naruto Demon Hunter**

**Ch 0. The Son of Sparta and the Son of the Yellow Flash**

_This story begins before Naruto's story in the ethereal plain._

There is a word called justice that everyone must understand or be made to understand in all the worlds, in all the different universes, one thing remains the same 'Justice.' Right now the older of the twin sons of the Demon Knight Sparta was about to learn that word firsthand.

"Vergil, you have been deemed guilty of releasing the seal on the Demon Realm!" Said a voice in the dark. "What do you have to say?"

Virgil was at the moment sitting in the middle of a round room on all sides were the many gods of the universe. Virgil had spent what felt to him like Eons in silence for his crimes, crimes he now regretted, he so late realized that he brought an end to the peace his mother and father had sacrificed there lives to make. "I have nothing to say." he finally spoke.

After a moment a voice different from the first spoke. "Do you regret what you have done?" said the warm voice.

"I do." Virgil said.

"Then I propose a way to make things right, you shall spend the next thousand years at a place of my choosing till the day you are found by someone." said the warm voice.

"Isis you would let him have a chance to redeem himself after all he has done?" boomed another voice.

"Indeed he shall have his chance, when the person finds you, you are by my graces aloud to grant them one wish, any wish they want, no mater what I will let them have it. This will be to prove that you will serve as there helper" Isis spoke again.

"There helper?" Spoke the Devi-Human.

"Yes, they will take on two tasks the first will be to rid the world of a monster who shall seek to revive one of the four feudal demon lords, the second they shall take on the same work as you're father and brother as a Demon Hunter." said the goddess

"What would you have me do?" Said the older son of Sparta.

"You will know when the time comes my child, though be warned though the one waiting for you may be burdened, you must let him make his own decisions, thus is free will are most sacred gift." spoke the god one last time before Virgil's world went dark.

_Wave Country Bridge (Approximately 999 years 364 days 23 hours 50 minutes and ten seconds later)_

Naruto Uzumaki was not one to give up, that is what anyone who knew him would say, but even he knew when he was up 'shits creek' the enemy ninja Haku was too strong, Sasuke was out cold, Sakura had a couple of broken ribs from a kick by the hunter nin when she tried to help, and Kakashi was to busy fighting Zabuza. Yup shits creek was about where he was. "Damb Haku you're really strong." Naruto panted out. "Really strong." he repeated.

"I'm surprised by you as well, so strong but I need you to sleep now." said the nin hunter as he readied his sesbon needles.

"Not without a fight!" Naruto said jumping at them.

Haku instantly and without realizing it swept Naruto with a kick, a kick that sent him flying off the side of the bridge, 100 feet down to the water. 'Oh God no!' instantly went through there mind.

Sakura who saw what happened instantly screamed to him as Naruto fell causing the other two ninja to stop and look.

"No..." was all Kakashi could say.

"Damb, I didn't want to have the gennin die only incapcitated." Zabuza said looking at his apprentice.

"I... Naruto... I'm sorry..." Haku finally managed to say.

"He... he's fine, all he did was fall in water." Sakura said trying to lie to herself.

"Come off it pinky... we all know from this height it's like hitting concrete." Zabuza spoke.b "He's dead."

'Dead' these words instantly made a canyon sized hole in Sakura's heart in seconds her mind was filled with things

**Dead, gone, kicked the bucket, he's a floater, one more for God to sort out**...

_but... it's Naruto, Naruto can't die._

**What now?**

_It's just gonna me and Sasuke. _

**Is that a bad thing?**

_What?_

**Is... it... A... bad... thing?**

_Of course Naruto's dead!_

**Yeah who will help us become stronger?**

_Who will help lift out spirits?_

**What will we have now that he's gone?**

At this point Sakura's mind was swimming with so many thoughts she proceeded to pass out from a mental overload.

"Poor girl." Came a voice that threw the other three's heads to the far side of the bridge.

_With Naruto_

_'Am I dead?' _Naruto thought as he tried to make heads or tails of what was going on.

_'Not yet'_ spoke an unfamiliar voice.

_'Who's there?' _Naruto asked as he could see noting .

"_I am the soul that has waited 1000 years for the chance for us to meet, so my honored guest welcome."_ Suddenly there was a bright light and Naruto found himself sitting on a big relaxer. "I am Virgil." said the voice which had now manifested into a man in his mid thirties dressed in a blue trench coat under it he wore a black button down and pants, he was tall at close to 6'4 and had hair is silver as the moon and eyes as blue as ice.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked.

"What I want? I'm here to guide you, to be the one who shall help you shape you're future." Virgil said. "In my past life I did horrible things which I wish to atone for, the gods in there infinite wisdom have sent me here to wait for you."

"Where is here?" Naruto asked.

"Roughly 150 feet under the waves." Virgil said nonchalant.

"So what do you want?" Naruto repeated.

"I will but first, tell me what would you say if I granted you one wish?" Virgil said.

"A wish? Usually with things like 'Wishes' the wisher needs to make a sacrifice so if I make a wish what must I give up?" Naruto said his personality seeming to change instantly.

"My you're smarter then you look." Virgil said.

"You don't have any clue my friend." Naruto stated.

"Well you said a sacrifice right, this isn't a sacrifice as it is a cooperation, I have been aloud to grant one wish and then you allow me to enter you're mind and... float around, of course I'll be with helping you along the way." Virgil said.

"A wish... I only want one thing... to know my parents, I mean I had a guess for my father, but..." Naruto seemed to trail off as there was a sudden rumble. Soon a soft yet powerful voice seemed to whisper in his ear. _"You're wish shall be granted my child."_

Naruto "What the..."

"Isis." Virgil said.

"Isis?" Naruto repeated.

"The Goddess of Motherhood and Fertility, she's the one who sent me to you." Virgil said.

"_Indeed my child, but there is more you must know and more you must learn for yourself, for now know that Virgil shall be training you in an ancient art used to fight evil the Jutsu no Akuma Kishi (Arts of the Demon Knight) which you will use to fight the darkness in this world." _The deity spoke

"Fine by me, I will do whatever it is, then Virgil-sensei shall we?" Naruto said stretching out his hand.

"Heh, I like this kid." Virgil said as he grabbed Naruto's hand as they were surrounded by light.

(Exactly 1000 years since the conviction of Virgi by the gods have now elapsed.)

Kakashi was in a bind, one student dead, two out cold, a wounded hunter Nin and a Mist sword who had a mortal wound in his lung. Shortly after Sakura passed out Gato, the owner of the company killing the wave country, showed up with an army. Which the three (Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku.) did there best to hold off. But there were just too many to handle. "Well were screwed ain't we." he joked.

"*cough* Yeah... listen take Haku and the two Gennin and run... I'll hold'em here." Zabuza said as he coughed blood. "I'll die a ninja's death this day, and above that, I will die for the one I love like my own child, so take care of Haku or I'll come back and kill you!" he screamed as he ran head on to his death.

As The fighting continued not one noticed the small tremor from under them except that is the bridge builder. "Hey Kakashi do you feel that?" he said as they ran.

"Feel what?" the Copy nin asked.

"There was just a small quake, nothing big but..." he trailed off.

"Shit...Tazuna take them and keep going." He said realizing something he should have earlier, he the droped Sasuke and Sakura.

"Wha... Why!" Tazuna yelled.

"Cause Kyuubi no Yoko is about to appear!" Said Kakashi taking a small green pill out of his pocket and eating it.

"Did you say Kyuubi!" Tazuna said startled.

"Get going!" Kakashi said running as fast as he could. When he reached it he didn't see Kyuubi but what he did see shocked him much more.

There on one knee was Naruto looking at Zabuza's dead body, he seemed to be saying something but Kakashi couldn't here what was said. Naruto then looked up with sharp eyes, sharp soul piercing eyes "Sensei good, I doubt I could have beat this many alone." Nasruto spoke with a more mature tone.

"You are you Naruto or..." Kakashi started.

"If I was I think I'd have killed you by now." Naruto stated.

Kakashi was about to say something as he noticed a sword on the floor next to Naruto it was an all blue sheath with a red handle and a silver guard. "What is that sword there?" he asked.

Naruto looked down by his feet, and picked up the sword "Hmm..." Naruto hummed looking at the sword.

"_Naruto that was my sword, you're sword now the Demon Slayer Yamato."_ spoke Virgil from inside Naruto's mind.

"It's called Yamato, the Demon Slayer." Naruto said pulling the sword out of the sheath not paying to the look Kakashi gave him.

"Well, Well, what are you Immortal or sometin'?" said Gato coming out from behind his men. "Listen I'm a businessman so lets make a deal, there's no way you two can beat all my men on you're own, so you let us have what we want and you're free to go, what do you say?" Gato said to the two.

For a moment the two looked at each other the turned to Gato impaling him with there Kunai killing him instantly "We chose no." Naruto said as he watched the fat little midget fall over dead.

"They killed our meal ticket kill 'em!" One of the mercs screamed.

"Well looks like were up shits creek Kakashi-sensei, so is this a fight or flight situation." Naruto asked as he moved into a common sword stance.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and wondered what had happened to him, but this was no time for that. "Well it seems to me you're ready to fight, and so am I." Kakashi said as the two made the handsign for Kage Bushin as forty so Naruto and Kakashi showed up.

"You think a few ninja tricks are gonna scare us!" yelled one of the tougher mercs.

"No but I think they will." Naruto said as the mist started to disappear revealing the town up in arms.

"Screw this a lost paycheck ain't worth dieing for!" Said one of the Merc's as most of them began to retreat.

"Fuck this!" Said one of them as they rushed at Naruto.

Before Kakashi had a chance to move Naruto was already behind him. "You know you would have lived longer had you retreated." he said flipping his sword around in his hand before sheathing his sword almost completely. "Sorry." He said as he clicked the sword into place as blood erupted from the mercs mouth and he fell lifeless.

"Wow..." Kakashi said.

_'What was that?' _Naruto thought.

"_One of my techniques, I took control quickly to use it."_ said Virgil

"What the... I didn't even see the kid move, fuck this!" said another as the rest retreated.

Naruto took a deep breath at sat as the last vanished from site. Kakashi was soon beside him as he was about to say something Naruto spoke first "Don't... there's to much to say, and not enough time her to say it. Just give me a little time, in a week or so we should be going back to Konoha i'll tell you and the old man together." Naruto said not looking at his teacher.

Kakashi sighed but knew Naruto must have a good reason "Fine... but let me ask, was that you're first time killing?" He asked.

"Would you believe it if I said yes?" Naruto said still not looking up.

"No." was all Kakashi said.

"Yeah... nether would I." Naruto said as his world went black.

_Inside Naruto's mind._

Naruto woke up with a slight headache he couldn't remember passing out, just that he had. Looking around he knew he was in his mind but did not know this place that was. By all appearances he was in a bar, there were stools, a bar, some shelves with alcohol on them, it wasn't till a cough from behind made him take notice that he wasn't alone.

Behind him was Virgil walking up a staircase. "Welcome Naruto we have much to speak of." he said waving Naruto to follow him.

_'Bout time.' _Naruto thought following behind Virgil.

Thanks for reading! please review and About Naruto's fokes they'll be talked about/seen next time. also I'll have the name of the arc next time. again Thanks!


	2. Mission 1 Chapter 1

**Naruto Demon Hunter  
**

**Yo All thanks to all who faved and to Goddess of Night Eternal Faith and NeilHighwind for there Reviews **

** You know the Deal Naruto and DMC are not owned by me.**

**Sean Pulls off his clothing and reaviels a Referie suit underneath: Lets get this thing Started Mission 1, Chapter 1, Start! **

**Mission 1:The Requiem of Midnight.**

**Ch1. The Empty Realm**

Naruto followed behind Virgil back down the staircase into a den sitting in the middle was a fire and two chairs one on each side. Virgil took one and motioned Naruto to the other, sitting Naruto took a breath and spoke. "How long have I been out?"

"An Hour or so, you and the other three young ones are all resting right now." Virgil said as he waved his had showing the view from Naruto's eyes as Kakashi put him into bed earlier.

"Three?" Naruto said. "Haku!" he said with some joy.

"Yes the other female." Virgil said.

"Other... ah I see, Ninja 101, deception." Naruto said pondering "By making me think she was male I would take her more serious, she was foolish to think I wouldn't... tho from one who chose to ware the mask of a clown..." Naruto said/admitted trailing off at the end.

"Which reminds me, why do you? I've looked at much of you're life, you make these people ,if you can ever call such scum this, think you're a buffoon why?" Virgil asked.

"A buffoon isn't someone you expect to slit you're throat now is it." Naruto said a flash of hate in his eyes.

"Mmmm... spoken like one who took the way of killing early." Virgil said.

"When you're fighting to stay alive it has to happen eventually." Naruto retorted.

"True enough, on that note let us speak of what we will be doing." Virgil said. "And this is in a nut shell fight Demons and that serve them." Virgil said.

"Simple enough." Naruto said.

"Actually it's a lot more complicated then you may think." Virgil spoke not looking at his student. "There is a thin line really, a balance, while it is easy to say kill them all sometimes you will need to spare some to further you're goals." Virgil said speaking as from experience. "Think of this." He said standing. "I'll be right back." Virgil then walked back up the stairs as Naruto sat in thought.

_'What dose it mean to keep an enemy alive,we are told that the enemy must be killed... must be killed, now I sound like that self important ass Danzo.' _Naruto thought as he looked at the fire._ 'Well this will take a lot more thought then I really want to right now... where's Virgil-sensei?' _Naruto looked around for his teacher before he noticed a pair of doors. Getting up he walked to the door then pushed it open to revel a small room with a pew in the middle. The walls were bare save a stain glass window in the dead center. Naruto shrugged and sat down in the pew, Naruto sat there thinking again this time he thought of the wish he granted and if it would come true or not. _'If it dose... how will my future change?'_ Naruto thought a little longer till he heard a familiar cough.

"Well, what have you been thinking about?" Virgil said sitting next to him.

"My wish... did it come true or not?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it has." Said a voice.

"Isis!" Naruto said. "Where are you?"

Suddenly the stain glass window glowed and two orbs floated down and took a pair of shapes. The first was cloaked in black and stood at 5-7 the second was a woman with black hair in a flowing white dress she stood around the same height.

The woman stepped forward as spoke. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, we meet at last." she said in a warm and loving voice. "I am the goddess Isis."

Naruto stood as did Virgil and bowed to the two. Naruto walked over and took and kissed the goddess's hand. "It is a pleasure you're Holiness." he said.

"Naruto you're as much of a flatter as you're ancestors." said the goddess. "Now as I was saying the wish you mad has indeed come to pass, is that right Shimigami?" she said turning to the hooded figure.

"_Indeed it has Nii-sama."_ spoke the god of the dead. The voice from his guess was female but it was raspy and sickly.

"Where are my parents?" Naruto said.

Isis snapped her fingers and a bowl sitting on a marble table seemed to grow out of the ground. "Take a look." She said as Naruto stepped forward and looked at it. At first it was blurry but soon it became more and more visible he saw a woman, she was beautiful with long flowing red hair and bright blue eyes.

"My... mother..." Naruto said amazed. She seemed to be looking around in a daze and she started to speak.

"I don't understand whats going on." Said his mother. "The last thing I remember was sealing Kyuubi to Naru-chan and now I'm in a damn cemetery what the hell is going on Dattebane!" She yelled in anime bug eyed style. This caused Naruto to chuckle _'Now I know where I get it from.'_

"That's what I'd like to know." Said a second male voice, the voice of the Fourth Hokage.

"I was right..." Naruto said smiling as his father came into vision.

"Mina!" His mother said hugging the man. "This isn't a dream is it?"

"Not that I know of Kushina-chan." Minato said. "We should find out whats going on, but we need to keep this quiet we don't need to cause a riot with someone saying they saw a ghost." Minato said.

"What ever I'm going to go find Naruto-chan and hug him till one of us passes out, Dattebane!" Kushina said walking away. Minato sighed and followed as the portal closed and Naruto looked up.

"So there in Konoha?" Naruto said.

"This isn't some piss poor fanfic where the writer says ok here are you're folks yada-yada, no, they come back where they died." Isis said.

"Makes sense..." Naruto said looking away.

"Come Naruto we still have a bit to show you." Virgil said. Naruto and the others walked behind him back into the main 'living room' if you wanna call a mental fabrication a room and towards a rather large set of doors. Opening one of them only three words could escape Naruto's lips.

"What...the...Fuck..." Naruto stammered out as he gazed upon a endless emptiness in front of him. It wasn't dark nor was it light it was just empty.

"We call it the Empty Realm a place you can consider like a empty canvas waiting to be painted. From here on all those you welcome to this realm will change it. A world where time moves both slow and fast where light and dark are the same... a world made of the Void, the building block of creation." Isis said.

"Void?" Naruto said.

"The land where light and dark converge where there is infinite power and none at all." Virgil said.

"_Basically the manifested power of the multiple universes."_ spoke the death god.

"What will this be used for tho..." Naruto said/asked.

"Watch.. Rukia-chan." said Isis. "The thing we discussed."

"_Of course Nii-sama." _said Rukia_. _Suddenly a path was carved out before them complete with trees and the such till it was finally a cobble stone street at the end was a one story building which the death goddess gestured to.

"How did you!" Naruto said shocked.

"_If you wish it, it shall come to be."_ Said Rukia

Naruto and the others walked the street till they were in front of the place and the saw the small sign in front. 'Hunting and Collection Requisitioning Office.'

"What?" Naruto said as he was pushed inside into what looked like Konoha police stations front room. On a wall was a board with the words 'Hunting Bounties' on it.

"_Welcome to my shop."_ said the death bringer. _"Here I shall post hunts that we would like you to do,well that is to say not just you, Virgil and others as well."_

"So training him isn't enough for you eh." Said Virgil.

"_You will be compensated in accordance with the level of difficulty Virgil-san don't have a heart attack... though being the Angel of Death should I be saying for someone not to die..."_ she said to pondering.

"What kind of payment?" Naruto said. Suddenly the Shimigami opened a bag and poured gold coins on the table.

"Holy...!" Naruto said looking at the coins.

"As this world grows so shall the need for fair trade... say... a expert of weapons opens a shop here, they would need money in exchange for there service would they not? Isis said.

"Can this really... isn't this all in my mind?" Naruto said.

"No not really only the Devil's Playground is." Isis said.

"Devil's what?" Naruto said Rukia simply gestured to the window and to the original building. "Oh..." Naruto said as he noticed a large Neon sigh with 'Devil's Playground.' on it.

"So this is all, we will contact you soon enough Naruto goodnight." Said Isis as she pointed the two out of the building.

"Right lets go talk some more Naruto." said Virgil as the two walked out. Virgil tried out the creation powers of the Empty realm and created a large house in the middle of the way between the two houses. "Shall we?" he said as the two entered a nicely furbished home and then Virgil lead to a Dojo in the back.

"Why the house?" Naruto asked sitting on the Dojo Floor.

"Well it's nicer to have a place to call my own don't you think?" Virgil said.

"Yes it's good to have a place to call you're own, though not when you're young as I was." Naruto said thinking back to when he was given an apartment by the old Hokage.

"Hmm..." Virgil hummed he had, while Naruto was sleeping, peered into his mind and what he saw would make lesser men break, things, Virgil thought that were to horrifying to imagine.

"So... Demon Hunting?" Naruto said/asked.

"Yeah... there is much more then just Kyuubi and the other tailed beasts in this world." Virgil said. "It will be tough but you are one of those very rare people who can do anything you want as long as you try." Virgil said smiling.

"Heh As long as I try, If it were that easy Sakura would be my Wife, i'd be Hokage and Sasuke would be my maid who dates a big girl named Phil." Naruto said laughing.

"That tho, is the will of Fire, it isn't just an ideal it's a word that represents what the first and those who founded Konoha stood for, if you want something go for it" Virgil said in a respectful tone.

"You act as if you know them." Naruto said.

"No, but I know the type, my brother and his friends they were the same." Virgil said.

"Brother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... it was my brother that made me change my ways... you see I once did terrible things Naruto, things... which effect the worlds even to this day." Virgil said.

"I would like to hear Sensei... would you tell me?" Naurto asked.

"Well..." Virgil said looking at his student. "Maybe another time, for now I would like to gauge you're skills." Virgil said becoming serious.

Naruto knew this and cracked his knuckles "Bout time." He smirked getting into taijutsu stance.

"I want you to try and hit me, notice I said 'try' I doubt you wi..." Virgil was cut off as Naruto's fist nearly made contact with his face which he grabbed easily. "Impressive... but... I haven't told you to start yet."

"Sensei a enemy won't tell you when to strike would they." Naruto said trying to throw his teacher with a jujutsu throw.

"hmm... not bad." Virgil said landing on his feet easily. "Looks like I'll need to take you just a bit more seriously." Suddenly Virgil glowed blueish-green "_**Now come my student."**_ said the Devi-Human.

"All right!" Naruto said charging him only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"_**Are you going to attack or just stand there like a rock...or is that as fast as you can go?"**_ said the Demon powered Virgil.

"Holy..." was the only word Naruto got in before he was thrown into the wall.

"_**Don't tell me you're done boy, if you hesitate I won't stop till you drop dead!" **_Virgil roared as Naruto appeared behind him.

"Got ya." Naruto said punching him only to realize he was a fake.

"_**Impressive use of Shushin and Genjutsu but two can do that." **_Said Virgil from behind him as he hit Naruto sending him flying. **_"You should be thankful I'm only using a tenth of my power or you would have been reduced to Atomic dust immediately."_** The Demon Knight said.

"Now this is exciting!" Naruto shouted spitting blood.

"_**Thats what I want to hear! Come embrace the fear that is a true master of the Akuma Kishi Jutsu's." **_Virgil said almost emotionless.

The two continued to fight, every time Naruto thought he had him Virgil-sensei was already behind him. 'This is amazing, I'm so afraid but at the same time this is the best feeling ever.' Naruto thought.

_**'Heh this boy is beyond even what I expected at this point, he really must have been born under the stars of luck, talent, and skill that even with such piss poor training he has kept at it to this point, but, its time to end this.' **_Virgil thought. **_"Sorry to end this boy it truly fun but we should end it here."_** What happened next shocked even him Naruto flashed infront of him and almost hit him if he had not instinctively put his guard up. Then what happened right after that _really _shocked him Naruto's skin became darker and tattoo's started showing up on his arms and face. His eyes turned green and his hair became silver and he grew a bit. _**'This is amazing he's already opened Devil Trigger! But this is too soon, could it be...' "Naruto stop Kyuubi is trying to escape!"**_

"_**Shut up and fight!" **_said the triggered Naruto.

"_**No choice huh! Then Lesson one Naruto! Kara-Ippo **_(Empty Step)**_" _**Virgil said disappearing and reappearing behind Naruto striking him in the back of the neck knocking him out.

"That was close." Said a voice from behind them.

"_**Isis what**_ do you think?" Virgil said as he dropped Devil-Trigger speaking to the goddess as she walked over.

"That was too close, Kyuubi must have woken up, you know what to do, in the mean time I have other things to do in the Human world." With this the Goddess dissolved into light leaving the other two behind.

"It hasn't come to that yet, but when the time comes, I shall do what I must." Virgil said touching his student as he dissolved as well. "I hope at that time Naruto will be strong enough..." Virgil thought walking away.

_Konoha Late Night._

"Well?" Kushina said to her Husband.

"Well what?" Minato said.

"You know dame well what! Dattebane!" She yelled white Anime White eyes.

"I told you earlier I wasn't able to find out anything on Naruto." Minato said.

"Not a good enough answer." Kushina said grabbing him.

"Well thats what the answer is!" Minato said yelling as he was shook.

"Come one come all to Lady Isis's fortune telling, all you're answers inside be it money, relationships, or even if you are a Kage and his wife come back from the dead after 13 years and looking for there son!" Said a woman standing in front of a stall, needless to say this caught Minato and Kushina's attention.

**R&R and thanks for reading! See you all in Chapter 2: Reunion and The Nightmare of the Wave!**


	3. Authors Notes 1

**Naruto Demon Hunter**

**Yo guys listen sorry but my comp crash a few weeks ago which is why i wasn't able to update, most of my stuff was erased so i had to start chapter 3 from scratch and then i couldn't post a note saying it for some error or another. so yeah i had to re-write it. It will be out Monday -Tuseday latest.**

**Sean  
**


	4. Authors Notes 2

**Yo all Sean here with some good news, I'm alive, i mean it!**

**I've been handling my own shit so i kept pushing this back and i'm sorry but i swear i'm back right now I'm gonna take off NDH and send it to my new Beta. Who is some on i OMGed when they PMed me asking to help me by being Beta (But you'll find out soon) any way I also play through DMC 1-4 _and_ Bayonetta to help my juices flow but it all worked i can safely say the end of Ch3 will have you saying ARE U SERIOUS WHEN'S CHAPTER 4 OUT! Till the The Void Sword is out!  
**


	5. Mission 1 Chapter 2

**Hey All I'm back thanks for those that waited and i'm sorry it took so long! Anyway thanks to my Beta who i can finally thank the man who inspired me to write this thing to begin with ZackTheBloody! Really i mean it you're the man!  
**

**Anyway without anymore interruptions lets get back to the show shall we!**

**Act 2: Nightmare and Reunion. **

"Shit... what hit me." Naruto said as he sat up hearing his whole body crack as he did so. Naruto looked around it was dark. "What time is it?" Naruto said looking at a clock in the corner it said 12:01 "Shit man." Naruto said trying to stand only to fall back down. "My body hurts all over." Naruto said pulling up his covers and falling asleep. At the same time Naruto was falling asleep Sakura was turning and tossing in her's.

_Sakura's Dream scape._

Sakura was walking in the middle of Konoha, the streets empty and lifeless it was so cold and empty. "Hello is anyone out there! Anyone!" Sakura said not getting a response. "Please if there anyone out there say something!" She yelled. 'I'm alone.' She thought 'I don't want to be alone... please anyone.'

"_Sakura..."_ came a voice like a gust.

"Hello!" Sakura said trying to get the attention of whoever she heard.

"_Sakura..."_ said the voice again.

"Who's there!" Sakura yelled.

"_Here..." _It said leading her threw the empty streets of Konoha, following the voice.

"Who's out there!" She said. Soon she followed the voice till it stopped, at the gates of Konoha cemetery "This is a joke right, Who ever is screwing with me the joke's not funny you asshole!" Sakura yelled at nobody.

"**This is no joke Sakura." **Said a voice.

"Inner what are you doing, I knew this was some bad dream!" Sakura said startled as she turned to see her inner-self sitting on an angel statue waving at her.

"**Sorry to say Sakura but this is real."** Said the Inner Persona.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"**You know what this is Sakura, ten rows back, third from the end."** the Inner said.

Sakura shook her head and walked to said plot as she drew closer a wave of dread washed over her. Then she saw it and her face went pale.

_Here lies Naruto Uzumaki_

_Alone even in Death_

Sakura instantly felt sick, "No this is a bad dream." She said to her self.

"**My dear Sakura, this is no Dream, this is real. Whats wrong I thought you would be happy, with Naruto gone you and Sasuke are all alone."** Said her Inner-self.

"I might think he's annoying but this is wrong, he was supposed to be Hokage!" Sakura said.

"**Sasuke would make a better one." **Inner said.

"Skill wise but, Naruto had a big heart, and a strong will, the strengths of a Kage." Said the Sakura.

"**So... it won't change anything... you can have you're _Sasuke-kun._"** Said the Inner-self with spite.

"Whats wrong with you." Sakura said.

"**Wrong? Sakura-chan _I've never felt so right!_"** said Inner as she glowed a purplish color.

"Whats going on!" Sakura yelled.

"_Run... Sakura..."_ spoke the voice again.

Sakura not needing any other words of advice ran as fast as she could as her feet could take her.

"_**You can't run from me!"**_ she heard an almost demon like roar as she ran, hopping to god she could find help.

_Same time in Empty Realm: Cafe 'River Nile'_

Isis sat at a table with the Namikaze's Minato who sipped tea and was in thought and Kushina who downed a coffee as her nerves were shot to a level unheard of.

"You can't be serious, a god! A choir of Angel's, all ye who believe shall be set free, god!" Kushina said.

"This is correct." Said Isis.

"And you want me to believe this horse shit!" She retorted.

"Kushina, calm down." her husband said.

"Calm my ass! We're being had!" Kushina spoke.

"How so, where we are is no mere Genjutsu, no hypnosis, there is little more to explain it." Minato answered.

"You wanna believe this!" Kushina said.

"Where is our son." Minato said ignoring his loves rantings.

"He's asleep for now his body has gone through some heavy stress." Isis said.

"Well what happened!" Kushina said.

"He and his group and there teacher, you're only living student Kakashi. Were attacked while protecting a bridge builder name Tazuna by the Bloody Demon of the Mist Zabuza, who was working for Gato of the Gato Tradeing Corp. You're son and you're student were able to kill Gato and scare off the rest, and are having a well deserved rest." Isis said.

"There's more to it, why are we alive, and how come a god would be involved." Minato said.

"Well... you are true that I left some things out but..." Isis said.

"Let me tell them lady Isis." Spoke the cool voice of Virgil as he entered the cafe. "I saw this place and knew you were here."

"Yes of course, Let me introduce Virgil-san, you're sons Shishou (master) he teaches you're son... swordsmanship and Jutsu...of a kind." Isis said trailing off.

"Of a kind? What kind?" Kushina asked.

"Well thats..." Iris started but was stopped when Virgil blurted out.

"The demonic kind." he said calmly.

"WHAT!" the Namikaze said together.

"Please stay calm we can explain." Isis said.

"You had better." Kushina said as anger poured off her in waves strong enough to make Virgil sweat a bit.

"Well it's best to start at the beginning..." Virgil said sitting down at the table.

_Back to Sakura._

Sakura was breathing heavy she was chased for what felt like hours. All the time she was being chased by a demonic version of her Inner Self 'This is a nightmare it has to be.'

"_**Oh this is no nightmare Sakura-chan."**_ spoke a voice from above her. Sakura looked up and saw blood red hair and acid green eyes looking right at her as the being did a flip and landed in front of her. What used to be Inner was now something way different, she was tall almost 6 feet, obviously red hair and acid green eyes and she had on dark purple lipstick. She was way more filled out then Sakura with D-cups and legs that go for miles, she just dripped sex. **_"This is reality or to say what it shall soon be!" _**she said with a twisted joy.

"What are you!" Sakura screamed.

"_**I am everything you hate and yet everything you wish to be, you're most kept and beloved secret dreams, and you're darkest fears and nightmares!"**_ IS said.

As she drew closer Sakura saw a pipe and grabbed and swung it at her head. She dodged but moved to far creating an opening for Sakura to run. IS giggled and said _**"Oh Sakura-Chan you can run all you want but I'll always find you!"**_

-Back to the Namikaze- (Sorry for constantly switching)

"This is a lot to handle." Minato said.

"A LOT TO HANDLE IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" Kushina yelled slamming her fists into the table causing it to crack slightly. "You expect a mother to believe that the things you're saying happened to her son!"

Isis who was quiet to this point final spoke. "It is the past that defines the present it has been that way since times dawn. The pain of life made him strong, it's lessons made him wise, there is no other alive who can take this mantle, this burden to walk the path he's already walking. That is why he was chosen to fight the darkness that men no longer believe in." She said firmly.

"But he's OUR child!" Kushina said.

"And so are you, your husband, and everyone else on this and all worlds. We are all the son's and daughters of others,it hurts but he is the only one." Isis spoke. "I wish there was another way I truly do, as the goddess of motherhood I know all the pain you feel in you're heart, but please he has already made his decision when he wished you back." she finished bowing her head.

"What's done is done." Minato said after a minuet of silence.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Kushina screamed.

"Kushina, shut it." Minato said with a silent authority

Kushina went instantly silent she had only seen this deathly quiet side of him once, though he was usually quiet when he was assessing a situation this was something different. The last time he was this quiet was when she had been taken by Kumo, and that ended in the death of eleven Jonin class Kumo nin killed by a single ninja, and also the hottest night of passion save her wedding night she ever had.

"Fight me" Minato said to Virgil suddenly.

"I beg you're pardon?" Virgil said.

"You wish to train my son right, I wanna know how strong you are." he stated.

"Fair enough." Virgil said as he stood up "My home is close by shall we fight there?"

"Let's" Minato said as the two disappeared.

"We should follow them" Isis said standing and moving to the door as Kushina followed.

As the two finally reached the home they felt the KI of the two it was fierce and almost suffocating. The two men seemed to not even wait for them to reach the dojo as Isis and Kushina opened the door to a war zone of a living room. As they passed they gazed upon sofa's cut in half and kunai inbeded in flipped over tables. Finally when they got to the room they saw the two men appearing and disappearing in a flash as sword met Kunai.

"You're fast." Virgil said as there weapons clashed and they disappeared again.

"You're not so slow you're self." Minato said with a smile as they reappeared.

Virgil jumped into vision as his hand glowed blue and he summoned a group of blue chakra swords "Akuma Jutsu: Ken no Souken (Demon Jutsu: Swords of Creation.)" Flicking his hand the sword went strait at Minato who dodged with a Hirashin appearing at Virgil's side cutting him in the face as Virgil tried to move.

"Well done you've done better then you're son did by far." Virgil said. "Though in all honesty I was using my half-triggered state on him where as you I'm going all out in my human form."

"What and why is that?" Minato questioned.

"Well think of it in terms of the Kyuubi's shield form, I was more or less testing his waters as far as fear went, but for you I want a good clean fight as one warrior to another." Virgil said.

"Thanks but I think you shouldn't tell me things like that it really makes me wanna draw out that power you used on my son." Minato said.

"As you wish." Virgil sighed as he turned blueish-green again _**"But be warned I might accidentally kill you!" **_he said as he entered his half-triggered state.

Minato grinned his family's famed shit-eater grin as his eyes glowed a golden color which went unnoticed by all save Kushina. he pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb letting blood onto the scroll "Hope you don't mind but that's a ditto on my end." As the scroll burst with smoke and a unique weapon appeared in his hand a black scythe.

"_**Odd choice of weapon, Namikaze-san lets see how well you use it!" **_he said as he and Minato vanished.

"Well this will be over soon." Kushina said on the sidelines.

"How so?" Asked the goddess.

"My husband if you didn't know has a Kekkei Genkai." she said calmly.

"He hasone?" Isis asked.

"His family is able to placed a bit of themselves in there weapons tuning it with there minds, that weapon is literally an extension of himself and makes the Namikaze's twice as fierce as they were before. It's represented by there eyes changing color, Minato is in a sort of controlled Berserk mode thus the name Saikou Kousen (Supreme War)" she finished with a smirk.

"_**Lets end this Namikaze!"**_ Virgil roared _**"Kage no yo Tsuki!" **_(Shadow of the Moon) he said as he swung his sword in an under-ark coming up at Minato.

"Nice try but this is my win." Minato said as he dodged "Enmu Kousa!" (Haze Cross) He said swing his scythe down catching his sword and then twisting around him and coming to his neck with the blade.

"That's enough." Isis suddenly said the two looked at her then stepped back.

"Looks like is my win." Minato said.

"Think again." Isis said pointing at Minato's side in Virgil's hand was a sword much like the one he made before pointed at his stomach.

"Now do you understand where the Kage comes from." Virgil said.

"Nice one." Minato said putting out his hand.

"Same." Virgil said shaking it. "Wouldn't you agree Naruto?"

"That was EPIC!" Naruto said as he pulled open the door to the dojo "Seeing my Hero who is also my Father fight my teacher is the greatest thing I've ever seen!" he yelled stars in his eyes, giddy as a Sasuke fangirl.

"MY BABY!" Kushina said running at mach 1 and embracing her son in a bone breaking hug.

"Hi Kaa-san nice to meet ya." he wheezed.

"He called me Kaa-san, oh my baby." she said tearing. Minato was now next to them as Kushina pulled out of the hug.

"It's nice to meet you son." Minato said.

Naruto stood in awe at the fact that he was now in front of his family, then it hit him, _his family_, the one thing that he always wanted all his life was now there as real as he was, no more pretending and lies to himself no more made up stories of his parents and why they were never there. Naruto's emotions at that moment it hit it's high point and he finally broke down and cried. Soon followed by an embrace by his parents who were now crying themselves.

"Come on Virgil lets leave them be." Isis said with a smile dragging the Demon Hunter along with her.

"As you wish my lady." Virgil said smiling as they left.

_Sakura's mind._

Sakura was done she had pushed herself to the limit. "This is it." she huffed.

"_**Good of you to figure that out Sakura it will make things easier." **_Said the evil Sakura. _**"Indeed it was fun to hunt you but this game is over ."**_

"I just have to ask you before you kill me what are you really?" she asked the inner-self.

"_**I've already told you what I am, you." **_the Evil Sakura said as she licked her lips. _**"Now Sakura you and I are going to become one now." **_she giggled. _**"But never you worry Sakura-chan though I may take you're body I will leave you in a dream of pleasure for all time."**_

'This is the end...' Sakura thought as the Evil her closed her grasp on her.

"_**Now it all begins again." **_The Evil Sakura said giddy as the real Sakura's body began to glow a light purple. **_"Yes...YES!" _**

"How bout no..." said a voice as the Evil Sakura was smacked away. Standing over Sakura was a woman in a red cloak she couldn't tell her face but could see blue eyes glowing beneath the hood. "Sakura-chan are you alright, you need to get up and move, head for the church." the hooded figure said as she grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Don't worry go!" she said as the Evil Sakura rose to her feet dazed from the force of the hit.

"No..." Sakura said.

"What!" the hooded one said. "She want's to assimilate you, you know!"

"Who cares... maybe I'll be better as her then myself... maybe then I'll be useful." Sakura said.

"Listen, is this about what happened to Naruto, I get it, I really do. But letting _her_ have you is just as bad, that thing will use you, destroy all you love all Naruto loved, that includes yourself Sakura!" she said ready as the evil Sakura snapped out of it.

"_**You!"**_ she screamed.

"Yeah me!" the figure said as she pulled a strange silver item out of her cloak and a bang rang out as if a explosive tag were detonated. Suddenly the evil Sakura had a large hole in her head as she slumped to the floor "That won't stop her now run!" the cloaked woman said not looking at Sakura. Sakura turned and headed for the church as she heard a long groan from the evil Sakura.

"_**GET BACK HERE!" **_came the inhuman roar as she fled as the sounds of explosions and clanging metal came all around her. Sakura ran and ran not looking behind her as the sounds grew closer and closer. Finally she reached the doors to the church and swung them wide open as light began to engulf her. She felt warm at first but then cold as death.

"_**I won't let you!" **_ came the voice behind her as the Evil Sakura was pulling her by her shirt, suddenly her chest opened with jagged spiky teeth. **_"THIS IS MY BODY!"_** she roared.

Sakura closed her eyes as a picture of Naruto flashed in her mind 'Naruto I'm sorry' she thought as she prepared for what was next. Only what happened next was a tip of a large broadsword ramming through the Evil Sakura's chest.

"_**OH YOU BITCH!" **_was the last thing Sakura heard as she was once again pulled into the light.

"Sakura!" She heard yelling as the world went white again. Sakura opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw standing over her holding onto her arm was Naruto. "Shit Sakura what kind of nightmare were you having you were shaking and screaming."

"NARUTO!" she yelled pouncing into a hug. "I thought... I thought you..."

"Well now..." Naruto said red with blush. "It's good to know you care..."

"Of course I care you're my friend." She said now crying. "When I saw you fall I... I..." she said crying harder.

"Hey Sakura-chan it's alright, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, next Kage of Konoha nothing can kill me!" He said with his trademark smile and inflated self pride.

"Yeah..." Sakura said cleaning her tears "How could I forget." she ended with a smile.

"Now go on downstairs and eat some breakfast I just gotta get something." He said helping her to her feet.

"Alright." She said leaving. Naruto turned before the door reopened and Sakura hugged him one more time. "Just... wanted to be sure." she said her face dug into his back.

"I'm fine I promise now go on." Naruto said pushing her gently off him. As she left Naruto sighed and closed his eyes returning to the Empty Realm.

_Hunting Office_

"This is not the thing he should be starting of with!" Was the yell as Naruto entered the office.

"_I report my findings it's you're jobs to find it."_ the Shimigami Rukia said.

"What's going on I heard you call me so whats up." Naruto said Rukia turned and handed him a piece of paper.

'Wanted: Class 3 Succubus: Fina'

No Photo found

Suspected hiding place: Area near Nami no Kuni

Traits: Hypnoses, Fire abilities.

Warning: While not as powerful as other class 3's not to be handled lightly seems to have low Class 1 handle of Hypnoses.

Reward: 50,000 dSoul

"Whats this?" Naruto said.

"Sadly you're first assignment and one way higher then you're skill level." Virgil said. "Non the less we can't let theses people be come food for the girl now can we."

**One or two things 1) Sorry again about my long time away things kept getting in the way.**

**2) I really like to thank Zack again he PMed me a month or so back saying that he liked the story and wanted to know if i was still writing it, when i said i was gonna try to he offered me a hand saying he would beta if i wanted, which i said yes to.**

**Also in response to Ccbling i know that they broke the wall it was my failed attempt at a joke of poor plot how in most fics Minato and Kushina will be right beside Naruto after the wish for them comes true. I always thought to make a joke of it but well i failed it will be removed with cleaning and a more detailed explanation will appear if i can conjure one up.**

**Also i would like to state this for all to read, Kishimoto is stealing from Fanfic writers! think long and hard about things going way, WAY back to Minato's appearance it's like every few chapters after words you can find a plot point from a bad fanfic, it's getting to much i may as well read for all my Naruto Mangas half of them are better write plots! that is all..**

**Stay tuned for the next act! Heavy Metal Queen!**


End file.
